Como você quiser, minha senhora
by K L Godevi
Summary: Um conselho, um mal-entendido e um castigo. Elizabeth mostra para o Sr. Darcy quem realmente manda. Conteúdo explícito. Completo.


Bingley olhava para Darcy do outro lado da mesa de bilhar tentando encontrar uma maneira de abordar o assunto delicado. Ele e seu amigo tinham se casado em uma cerimônia conjunta oito meses antes com as irmãs Bennet. Bingley não poderia estar mais feliz, ele estava com a mulher que mais amava no mundo, mas um aspecto de seu casamento o incomodava imensamente: Jane era tímida na cama.

No dia anterior, eles receberam o Sr. e Sra. Darcy em Netherfield depois de meses sem se verem. Bingley informou que foi preparado um quarto para cada e ficou surpreso quando Darcy, sempre tão adepto às regras sociais, disse que ele e sua esposa não dormiam em quartos separados.

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Bingley estava se dirigindo à biblioteca procurando por Darcy quando o flagrou em um abraço muito apaixonado com a esposa. Elizabeth tinha o corpo prensado entre as prateleiras e Darcy. Ele estava com as mãos no traseiro dela e o rosto enterrado em seu decote. Elizabeth tinha um sorriso no rosto corado que era indiscutivelmente de prazer e as mãos enterradas no cabelo dele. Bingley se afastou do local e fez o barulho mais alto possível para informar aos amantes que alguém estava próximo.

Agora, Bingley estava observando um Darcy extremamente satisfeito fazer uma jogada. Bingley nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Ele queria chegar a mesma situação do amigo e decidiu pedir seu conselho, como sempre fazia. Só precisava descobrir uma maneira de chegar a esse assunto.

Darcy, perceptivo, sabia que Bingley queria conversar, mas hesitava. Resolveu, então, iniciar a conversa. "Vamos, Bingley, fale o que está em sua mente de uma vez antes de ficar doente."

Bingley abaixou a cabeça. "É um assunto delicado, Darcy. Eu queria que isso não saísse daqui..."

Darcy observou o amigo mais atentamente. "Você conhece a minha discrição, Bingley. O que quer que for, não sairá daqui. Fale de uma vez e vamos resolver o que quer que seja."

Bingley suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Darcy... Elizabeth sempre teve muita vivacidade..."

Darcy ficou surpreso. Elizabeth era o último assunto que ele pensou que Bingley poderia abordar. "Sim, Bingley... Ela sempre foi... E eu admiro muito esse traço de personalidade em minha esposa. Por que você fez essa observação?"

Bingley, ainda mais desconfortável, continuou. "Eu me pergunto se ela também é assim... na cama."

Darcy se irritou. "Por que diabos você quer saber sobre isso, Bingley?"

Bingley levantou as mãos para acalmar Darcy. "Eu prometo que tem um propósito, Darcy. Eu não quero desrespeitar vocês, eu só quero sua ajuda. Mas eu preciso de algumas respostas antes. Por favor, só responda."

Darcy, se sentindo um pouco mais calmo, decidiu dar um voto de confiança a Bingley. Ele não falaria sobre isso se não fosse necessário. Pensar em Elizabeth na cama sempre o excitava. Tentando esconder um sorriso, ele respondeu. "Sim. Ela é ainda mais vivaz na cama..."

Bingley, sem olhar para Darcy, continuou seu interrogatório. "Você já viu sua mulher nua?"

Suspirando e decidido a chegar ao fundo dessa história, Darcy já tinha decidido responder com sinceridade. "Sim, Bingley. Eu vejo minha esposa nua constantemente."

Bingley assentiu com a cabeça. "E quando e como exatamente você convenceu sua esposa a permitir vê-la assim?"

Darcy sorriu. "Eu não tive que fazer nada para convencê-la. Na nossa noite de núpcias estávamos tão tomados pela paixão que eu só percebi que tínhamos tirado toda nossa roupa quando Elizabeth pediu para me olhar..."

Bingley arregalou os olhos. "Ela pediu? Em sua primeira vez?"

Darcy deu de ombros. "Elizabeth sempre foi curiosa por natureza... Agora, você vai me dizer o porquê de tudo isso ou não, Bingley?"

Bingley suspirou e sentou em uma cadeira no canto da sala, indicando a cadeira ao lado para Darcy sentar. "Eu amo minha esposa... Mas Jane é muito tímida. E eu também sou... É muito difícil ter mais intimidade com minha esposa, Darcy. Confesso que nesse aspecto eu não consigo deixar de ter um pouco de inveja de você. Mesmo antes do casamento eu já tinha percebido que Elizabeth seria muito mais apaixonada do que Jane... No começo de nosso conhecimento eu até cogitei trocar o meu interesse..."

Darcy se encheu de ciúme por saber que Bingley já tinha pensado em Elizabeth em tais termos, mas confiava nele e estava decidido a ajudá-lo. Bingley, por sua vez, continuou com suas perguntas indiscretas.

"Você me disse que vocês dois dormem juntos... Quantas vezes por semana ela cumpre seus... deveres conjugais?"

Os lábios de Darcy formaram um pequeno sorrido. "Eu espero que Elizabeth não encare isso como um dever, e pela sua reação e suas demandas, eu acredito que não. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, raramente nossas noites não terminam de forma... prazerosa. Quero dizer, menos quando ela está naqueles dias... A não ser que eu a convença a tomar um banho comigo."

Bingley arregalou os olhos. "Vocês tomam banho juntos?"

Darcy não escondeu o sorriso desta vez. "Sim. É muito bom para... você sabe." Olhando para Bingley e querendo encurtar a conversa, Darcy resolveu tomar as rédeas. "Bingley, qual é exatamente o problema entre você e Jane?"

Bingley estava vermelho. "Não é exatamente um problema... Mas eu queria que minha intimidade com ela fosse mais parecida com a intimidade que você tem com sua esposa. Eu e Jane não dormimos no mesmo quarto. Eu nunca vi minha esposa nua. E nós só ficamos em termos mais íntimos quando eu a procuro, o que só acontece quando eu não suporto mais a abstinência. Ela jamais me procurou. Jamais iniciou um contato íntimo, nem mesmo um beijo. Eu quero mais, Darcy, mas não sei como conseguir."

Darcy revirou os olhos. "Ela é sua esposa agora, Bingley. Nada lhe impede de seduzi-la. Leve ela a um local romântico. Diga a ela o quanto a ama. Beije ela com paixão."

Bingley sorriu um pouco. Seduzir sua esposa poderia ser uma tarefa que ele faria de bom grado. Darcy depois de uns segundos de silêncio, resolveu ser mais explícito. "Bingley, você já deu um beijo... impróprio em sua esposa?"

Bingley olhou para Darcy em confusão. "Como assim um beijo impróprio, Darcy?"

Mais uma vez, Darcy revirou os olhos. Ele teria que ser ainda mais explícito. "Você já deu prazer oral para sua mulher, Bingley?"

Todo o sangue de Bingley parecia ter se concentrado em seu rosto. Ele olhou para os próprios pés. "É claro que não, Darcy. Eu não sei como Jane reagiria a isso..."

Darcy, um pouco envergonhado, resolveu dividir uma experiência com Bingley. "Eu faço algo para Elizabeth que a faz perder o controle." Ele respirou fundo, sem acreditar que estava para dividir isso com alguém que não sua esposa. "Eu dou a ela esse beijo impróprio que eu lhe falei, mas antes que ela atinja seu prazer, eu paro, espero que ela se acalme um pouco, e em seguida continuo. Faço isso várias vezes, até que ela está implorando para não parar. Isso a deixa... selvagem."

Bingley se remexeu algumas vezes na cadeira. Só de pensar em fazer algo assim com Jane estava o deixando em um estado físico comprometedor. "Eu não sei se eu conseguiria, Darcy. Eu não sei se ela deixaria..."

"Bingley, você já deu um orgasmo para sua esposa?" Perguntou Darcy, exasperado.

Bingley engoliu em seco. "Eu não tenho certeza. Como você sabe que já deu um orgasmo para sua mulher?"

Darcy já tinha perdido toda a paciência e a vergonha. "Eu sei que Elizabeth tem um orgasmo todas as vezes que estamos juntos porque eu escuto os gritos e gemidos de prazer dela. Eu sei porque antes desses gritos, ela me implora para ir mais forte e mais rápido. Porque nesse momento, não tem um pedaço das minhas costas que não tenha pelo menos uma marca das unhas da minha mulher. Meus ombros estão cheios de mordidas para abafar esses mesmos gritos porque às vezes nós não conseguimos chegar ao quarto e acabamos em termos íntimos, como você diz, em locais mais públicos da casa."

Bingley estava sem palavras pelo discurso do amigo, que não parou por aí. "Pelo amor de Deus, Bingley. Seduza sua esposa. Tenha certeza que ela vai gozar antes de você e se certifique que seja um orgasmo tão poderoso que em seguida ela vai fazer qualquer coisa por você. Agora se você me der licença, eu vou procurar Elizabeth. Depois dessa conversa, eu preciso dela."

Darcy saiu sem olhar para trás. Ele encontrou Elizabeth no piano, tocando uma canção. Jane estava sentada em um sofá no outro lado da sala de música bordando. Quando Elizabeth olhou para o marido, perdeu uma nota. Ela reconhecia aquele olhar. Era um olhar de desejo. Um olhar que a desconcertava e que ela não resistia. Ele a queria.

Assim que ela terminou a canção, Darcy andou em sua direção, se colocou atrás dela e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Arrume uma desculpa e se encontre comigo no quarto, Elizabeth. Eu preciso fazer você gemer e gritar. Eu quero beber todo o seu prazer, repetidas vezes. E eu quero isso agora."

Elizabeth sentiu suas pernas trêmulas de antecipação enquanto via seu marido se dirigir às escadas. Bingley entrou na sala a tempo de ver Elizabeth olhando para o marido, com o rosto corado e mordendo o lábio. Ela levantou para falar com Jane. "Jane, eu tenho que conversar com o Sr. Darcy sobre um assunto delicado que vai levar um tempo. Se você me der licença..."

Jane olhou preocupada para a irmã. "Algum problema, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth só sorriu. "Não. Nenhum problema. Nenhum problema mesmo..." E subiu as escadas um pouco mais rápido do que o normal.

Bingley aproveitou que estava sozinho com Jane. "Jane, querida, você não quer aproveitar para descansar um pouco?"

Jane olhou para Bingley com toda sua inocência. "Eu não estou cansada, querido. Vou aproveitar que Lizzie foi conversar com o Sr. Darcy para organizar o cardápio com a cozinheira."

Bingley ficou um pouco decepcionado que Jane não entendeu suas intenções, mas sem coragem de ser mais explícito, a beijou no rosto a fazendo corar. Quando Jane deixou a sala ele olhou para as escadas pensando que seu amigo estava tendo muito mais sorte do que ele naquele momento.

Não foi até a hora do jantar que o Sr. e a Sra. Darcy fizeram uma aparição com sorrisos felizes e rostos iluminados. Jane sentiu alívio imediatamente ao vê-los assim. Ela tinha ficado preocupada quando eles não apareceram por horas, temendo uma briga.

Bingley sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Ele passou a prestar mais atenção nas interações entre Darcy e Elizabeth tentando tirar inspiração para agir de forma parecida com Jane.

Darcy percebeu que Bingley estava olhando para Elizabeth mais frequentemente durante o jantar e no decorrer dos dias. Ele estava com a intenção de conversar com ele sobre isso quando se deparou com uma visão que o atormentaria por muitas horas.

Ele estava se dirigindo a Biblioteca, mas antes de entrar, flagrou Bingley com Elizabeth nos braços. Ele estava de costas para a porta, agarrado na cintura dela e com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto ela ria e se segurava em seus ombros. Naquele momento ele não conseguiu reagir, só pensou em correr para seu quarto sem respirar e sem acreditar no que tinha visto.

Imediatamente ele ordenou que suas coisas e de sua esposa ficassem prontas para a viagem a Londres. Ele mandou um dos criados chamá-la. Elizabeth entrou no quarto, mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele a mandou ficar pronta pois eles estavam partindo para Londres naquele momento. Ele nem olhou na direção dela. Ele não suportaria.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Georgiana, Fitzwilliam? Ou alguém da nossa família está com algum problema?"

Ele andou até a porta, e ainda sem olhar para ela, respondeu. "Não. Quando chegarmos em Londres conversaremos." Saiu sem olhar para trás.

Uma hora depois, Darcy e Elizabeth estavam em seu caminho para Londres deixando Jane e Bingley muito confusos para trás. Elizabeth olhava para Darcy que encarava a janela, visivelmente abalado com algo. "Fitzwilliam, o que aconteceu? Você está me assustando."

Darcy respondeu encarando a paisagem do lado de fora com uma voz baixa, mas cheia de raiva. "Calada, Elizabeth. Quando chegarmos em Londres, nós vamos conversar. Até lá, eu não quero ouvir sua voz."

Elizabeth estava furiosa com a resposta. Mas achou melhor fazer o que ele mandava por hora. Assim que ela entendesse o motivo de um tratamento tão descortês, ela saberia exatamente como reagir.

Chegaram em Londres perto da meia-noite e foram diretamente para o quarto. Darcy na frente, seu corpo todo tenso, Elizabeth o seguindo. Entraram na sala comum que ficava entre os dois quartos. Darcy foi diretamente para a garrafa de whisky e se serviu de uma dose, tomando de uma só vez.

"Eu acho melhor você dormir em seu quarto. Eu não estou com cabeça para conversar hoje."

Elizabeth fitava as costas do marido. "Eu não vou dormir enquanto não entender o que está acontecendo. Eu quero uma explicação agora."

Darcy se serviu de mais uma dose. "Eu acho melhor discutirmos amanhã, Elizabeth. Se eu for forçado a falar com você agora, vou acabar lhe matando."

Elizabeth o olhava como se o visse pela primeira vez. "Pois se este for o preço que eu terei que pagar para resolver isso de uma vez, senhor, eu encaro esse destino de cabeça erguida. Fale de uma vez."

Darcy não conseguiu olhar para ela. Ele se serviu de mais duas doses de whisky e tomou. Ele continuou de costas, mas seu corpo inteiro tremia de fúria. "Eu vi Elizabeth. Você e Bingley na biblioteca. Ele com o corpo pressionado no seu, seus braços em sua cintura. Você estava rindo, Elizabeth. Nos braços dele."

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça descrente. "É isso? Isso tem feito você agir dessa forma o dia todo? Essa palhaçada toda é por causa disso?"

Darcy perdeu todo seu autocontrole e gritou do outro lado da sala. "Você acha isso pouco? Você me traiu, Elizabeth. A mim e à sua irmã. Eu já deveria saber que você era uma libertina só pela forma que se comporta comigo. Eu não sou suficiente para você? Eu deveria ter escutado minha tia e me casado com uma mulher decente. Mas agora é muito tarde.

Elizabeth estava muda, mas Darcy não tinha terminado. Com uma voz mais contida, ele continuou. "Amanhã vou à Pemberley começar a procurar uma propriedade pequena para você morar, enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui. Nós temos que manter as aparências e isso quer dizer que vamos ter que nos ver de vez em quando. Eu espero que não sejam muitas vezes por ano, eu não suportaria sua presença por muito tempo."

Darcy se virou em direção à porta de seu quarto, mas antes de abri-la, Elizabeth o chamou. "Antes de você ir, pode me escutar uma última vez?" Elizabeth tinha a voz tremida. Darcy parou com a mão na maçaneta sem se virar para ela. "Estou esperando."

Elizabeth respirou fundo. Ela sabia que teria que falar tudo de uma vez, porque se ela parasse, seu controle ruiria. "Eu subi na escada da biblioteca para pegar um livro que estava em uma prateleira alta, mas quando eu o puxei, outros dois livros vieram junto caindo na minha cabeça e me desequilibrando. Por sorte, Charles estava ao lado e me segurou antes que eu caísse. Jane estava sentada em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala e viu tudo. Ela tapou a boca para não rir, mas eu vi sua reação e comecei a rir, mesmo com dor. Você deve ter chegado enquanto eu estava sendo colocada no chão, tirou as conclusões que queria e agora despejou sobre mim sua real opinião a meu respeito. Se tiver alguma dúvida quanto a isso escreva para Jane e pergunte."

Darcy escutou tudo com a respiração presa. Quando Elizabeth terminou sua história ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.

"Você nem sequer se deu o trabalho de olhar para mim desde aquele momento, não é?"

Darcy, sem entender porque ela tinha falado isso, olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde a biblioteca. E então, ele viu. Elizabeth estava com um pequeno corte em cima de uma das sobrancelhas e sua têmpora direita, próximo da linha do cabelo, estava um pouco escurecida por causa da pancada. Elizabeth estava com o rosto mais triste que ele já tinha visto. Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

"Lizzie, eu sou um idiota. Me perd..."

Elizabeth levantou uma mão para pará-lo. "Eu nunca pensei que você conseguiria me humilhar mais do que me humilhou em sua primeira proposta, Sr. Darcy, mas eu estava errada. Você não precisa comprar propriedade nenhuma para eu morar, tenho certeza que Jane e Charles me receberão. Eu vou pedir para a carruagem ficar pronta e me levar de volta a Netherfield amanhã ao amanhecer. Se me der licença, eu vou para meu quarto. Eu não suporto sua presença por mais tempo."

Elizabeth abriu a porta para seu quarto e a bateu com força. Um quarto que ela não tinha usado nenhuma vez durante todo o seu casamento. Darcy a seguiu, mas a porta estava trancada. Sentindo intoxicado com todo o álcool que consumiu, ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta, não estava em condições de pedir o perdão dela propriamente.

Ele adormeceu na cadeira se sentindo o mais tolo de todos os homens. Um pouco antes de amanhecer ele acordou e lembrou do terrível erro que cometeu. Não suportando a distância, ele pegou uma chave reserva e entrou no quarto da esposa.

Elizabeth estava deitada no meio da cama usando o mesmo vestido do dia anterior. Suas pernas estavam encolhidas até o peito e o rosto estava vermelho e com lágrimas secas. Se ajoelhou ao lado da cama se amaldiçoando por ter causado tanto sofrimento a ela. Ele levou uma das mãos para o rosto dela, colocando um dos cachos atrás da orelha e acariciando sua bochecha, e com isso, ela suspirou e disse o nome dele, o fazendo se sentir ainda mais miserável.

Ele sabia que tinha que conversar com ela naquele momento. Ele estava decidido a fazer o que fosse necessário para se acertarem. Sentando na cama, ele se inclinou e colocou um beijo na têmpora machucada, a acordando. Assim que ela o viu, se afastou de seu toque.

"Lizzie, nós precisamos conversar."

Elizabeth tinha os olhos vidrados de raiva. "Da mesma forma que você queria conversar ontem? Você tem noção do quanto eu me senti humilhada, Sr. Darcy?" A respiração dela era rápida. "Eu deveria ter seguido os conselhos da minha mãe: deitar na cama com minha camisola, olhos fechados, esperar você ter seu prazer e correr para meu quarto como uma mulher decente, quem sabe assim você me respeitaria."

Darcy balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, Lizzie. Nunca fale isso. Você é perfeita. Sua forma de agir faz com que eu seja o marido mais feliz e satisfeito de toda a Inglaterra. Por favor, desconsidere tudo o que eu falei ontem, eu estava fora do meu juízo, cego de ciúme. Só o pensamento de você com outro me enlouquece, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ainda o olhava com desprezo. "Você nem sequer falou algo contra seu amigo, Sr. Darcy. Aos seus olhos, a culpa foi toda minha, a Libertina, a indecente. Eu estou com tanta raiva que não tenho nem palavras para explicar como estou me sentindo. Eu vou para Netherfield agora."

Elizabeth levantou da cama e foi em direção ao sino para chamar sua criada, mas antes que conseguisse, Darcy estava de joelhos com os braços firmemente agarrados ao redor de sua cintura. "Perdão, Elizabeth. Perdoe-me. Eu faço qualquer coisa para conseguir seu perdão."

Elizabeth hesitou por um momento. "Qualquer coisa?"

Darcy a olhou com olhos cheios de esperança. "Qualquer coisa. O que você quiser."

Elizabeth ponderou por um momento as palavras dele e um brilho malicioso cruzou seus olhos. "Pois bem, Sr. Darcy. Vá até seu quarto e me encontre aqui com duas gravatas."

Darcy estava com uma expressão confusa quando se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto fazer exatamente o que ela mandou. Quando voltou, Elizabeth estava em pé no mesmo lugar. Ele estendeu as gravatas para ela e ela as pegou. "Deite na cama, Sr. Darcy, e coloque os braços para cima em direção a cabeceira."

Darcy fez o que ela pediu. Ele tentava a todo custo esconder o sorriso que estava se mostrando em seus lábios. Se essa era a ideia que Elizabeth tinha de castigo, ele não iria argumentar.

Elizabeth amarrou os braços de Darcy na cabeceira da cama com as gravatas tendo o cuidado de garantir que os nós estavam bem apertados ao redor do pulso de forma que ele não conseguiria se soltar. Ela se afastou um pouco admirando seu trabalho, então subiu na cama e sentou montada em cima do marido. O olhou por um momento e sentiu ele crescendo duro embaixo dela. Um pequeno sorriso cruzou os lábios dela enquanto levantava a mão e desferia um tapa com toda a sua força no rosto de Darcy, o deixando chocado.

"Isso era o que eu deveria ter feito ontem quando você falou tudo aquilo para mim, Sr. Darcy."

Darcy sentia seu rosto quente onde ela o tinha acertado. Elizabeth, então, lhe deu mais um tapa, do outro lado. "Você acha que eu sou libertina e indecente, Sr. Darcy? Eu vou mostrar para você o quanto eu posso ser libertina. Espero que você aproveite."

Elizabeth levantou e na frente de seu marido retirou toda sua roupa, ficando completamente nua. Ela desfez o penteado que já tinha alguns cachos soltos e deixou o cabelo cair como uma cascata pelas costas, exatamente da maneira que Darcy gostava. Ele a olhava com os olhos escuros em desejo e expectativa.

Elizabeth pegou uma das cadeiras do quarto, a arrastou ao lado da cama, na linha de visão de Darcy e se sentou com uma das pernas apoiadas sobre a cama. Darcy tinha a respiração rasa e o corpo trêmulo quando viu Elizabeth acariciar os próprios seios, deixando os mamilos endurecidos. Ele ficou com água na boca enquanto via uma das mãos descer vagarosamente para entre as pernas. Elizabeth o olhava o tempo inteiro.

"Você me quer, Sr. Darcy?"

"Sim, Elizabeth. Eu nunca quis tanto." Automaticamente ele puxou os braços em direção a ela apenas para lembrar que ele estava imobilizado. Elizabeth riu de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto.

"Você vai ter que se contentar em olhar, Sr. Darcy. Eu não lhe dei autorização para tocar. Eu quero que você aprenda quem manda de uma vez por todas."

Darcy sempre foi um homem que tinha o controle sobre tudo. Ele mandava em tudo e em todos. Ele era a autoridade, o mestre. Mas nesse dia ele descobriu que não se importava em ser mandado por Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ainda se acariciava e gemia. Darcy sentia seu membro pulsar dentro das calças com a visão de sua esposa dando prazer a ela mesma. Elizabeth ainda o olhava. Ele prendeu a respiração quando viu sua língua passar lentamente pelos lábios, os humedecendo. "Você quer me tocar, Sr. Darcy?" Ela perguntou, entre gemidos.

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu com a voz rouca e tremida. "É o que eu mais quero, Elizabeth. Mais do que eu já quis qualquer coisa na vida." Mais uma vez ele puxou os braços, fracassando em sua intenção de agarrá-la.

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio enquanto gemia um pouco mais alto. "Descreva o que você quer fazer comigo agora, Sr. Darcy. Descreva como está se sentindo."

Darcy puxou os braços com mais força, escutando novamente a risada de Elizabeth. "Oh, Lizzie, a necessidade de sentir seu corpo nesse momento é mais urgente do que a de respirar. Eu quero tocar, beijar e lamber cada pedaço de você. Seu gosto, Elizabeth, é um néctar único. Eu sou um viciado. Eu quero beber cada gota que está escorrendo por entre suas pernas. Seus gemidos me dão mais prazer do que as músicas dos melhores compositores. Eu quero ser o responsável pelos seus gemidos e gritos de prazer. Eu quero escutar você gritar meu nome enquanto goza na minha língua, nas minhas mãos e no meu pau. Eu quero sentir seu corpo embaixo do meu se contorcendo enquanto eu entro em você com força, cada vez mais fundo, me implorando por mais. Eu quero beijar, morder e chupar seu pescoço até deixar uma marca, indicando que você é minha. Quero seus mamilos na minha boca e sentir suas costas arqueando indicando que você está gostando."

Elizabeth gemeu cada vez mais alto induzida pelas próprias carícias e as palavras de Darcy. Ela chegou ao seu clímax jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueando as costas, dando uma visão ainda mais sensual para o marido.

Darcy via os dedos de sua mulher entrar e sair de suas dobras e não resistiu. Sem encostar no próprio membro, ele derramou sua semente em si mesmo. Sua respiração estava pesada e ele não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ela tentava recuperar seu fôlego, com a mão ainda entre as pernas.

Quando se sentiu no controle, Elizabeth tirou os dedos de dentro de si, sentou-se na cama ao lado do marido e colocou os dedos na boca dele, assistindo enquanto ele os chupava. Esse simples gesto foi o suficiente para deixá-lo duro novamente. Ele nunca teve uma experiência tão erótica na vida.

Sem falar nenhuma palavra, Elizabeth levantou, colocou um roupão e tocou o sino para que o café-da-manhã fosse servido na sala comum. Ela saiu deixando Darcy amarrado e foi se alimentar.

Trinta minutos depois, ela voltou ao quarto. Darcy estava na mesma posição, os olhos imediatamente sobre ela. Elizabeth soltou seu roupão no chão, sentou-se ao lado do marido e o olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos, e então, agarrou o queixo dele com força. "Você gostou da experiência, Sr. Darcy?"

Os olhos de Darcy escureceram. "Deus, Elizabeth, eu ainda não sei se foi a mais doce tortura ou um maravilhoso presente."

Inclinando-se mais próximo do rosto dele, ela continuou, com o maxilar travado e um tom de voz perigoso. "Você nunca mais vai falar comigo daquela maneira novamente, Sr. Darcy. Você entendeu?"

Darcy engoliu em seco. "Nunca mais. Você tem minha palavra."

O apertando ainda mais forte, ela continuou. "Toda vez que você tiver alguma dúvida, uma crise de ciúme ou seja lá o que foi que aconteceu ontem, você vai manter sua calma, e na mesma hora vai conversar civilizadamente comigo."

"Eu prometo a você, Sra. Darcy. Eu nunca mais vou me comportar daquela maneira."

Elizabeth soltou o queixo dele e suavizou seu tem de voz. "Mais uma vez eu vou acreditar em sua palavra." Então ela se inclinou, colocando os seios perto de seu rosto, desamarrou seus braços. Darcy sentou-se na cama e olhou para os pulsos, que estavam esfolados, em seguida olhou para ela. "Eu posso te abraçar?"

Ela respondeu em um tom neutro. "Você pode."

Darcy se inclinou em direção a ela e a abraçou. Enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ele aspirou sua essência. "Seu cheiro, Elizabeth, é o mais delicioso aroma que eu já senti." Ele esfregou seu rosto da mandíbula até o ombro. "É inebriante e único." Os braços, que estavam circulando a cintura dela passaram a acariciar as costas levemente. "Sua pele, Elizabeth, é mais suave e delicada do que a mais nobre seda."

Ele a puxou para que ficasse sentada em seu colo e levantou a cabeça para capturar seus lábios em um beijo lento que explorou cada canto de sua boca terminando com uma mordida em seu lábio inferior e se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela que estavam escuros de desejo. "Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente de você, Lizzie. Eu fico assustado com a forma que eu te amo e desejo. Às vezes, penso que você vai me levar à loucura ou à morte. Tudo o que eu quero a cada minuto do dia é me afundar no seu corpo e ficar tão perto quanto humanamente possível e essa necessidade me assusta. Não pode ser normal sentir isso em relação a alguém. Então você vê, Elizabeth, quando se trata dos meus sentimentos por você, eu não tenho controle da minha mente e nem do meu corpo, pois não pertencem a mim, pertencem a você."

Elizabeth sentiu o corpo estremecer com a declaração de Darcy. Ela colocou uma das mãos na bochecha dele e encostou o próprio rosto no dele. Quando ela falou, sua voz era apenas um sussurro e os lábios roçaram na lateral da boca dele. "O café-da-manhã está servido na nossa sala, Sr. Darcy. Vá se alimentar, você vai precisar de sua força para o que eu tenho planejado essa manhã."

Darcy respirou fundo e se levantou. Elizabeth permaneceu na mesma posição. "Sr. Darcy!"

"Sim, meu amor."

"Amanhã nós vamos voltar a Netherfield e você vai pedir desculpas para Jane e Charles."

Darcy pegou a mão de sua esposa e se inclinou depositando um beijo delicado. "Como você quiser, minha senhora."


End file.
